A Lesson Well Taught
by Sailor Astro
Summary: A young girl is training with the Gundam pilots, but has minor problems with the girls. It's all good though. Trowa is doing his best to make the new pilot more welcomed. Chapter 5 added.
1. Chapter 1

A Lesson Well Tought

A Lesson Well Taught

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

_______________________________________________________________________

OZ was finally defeated and there was peace so far. Everyone knew that it wouldn't last. Heero, Duo, Quatre, Wufei, and I were called to America in Cape Canaveral. We were called there by each of our instructors. I can't believe that they are alive.

All five of us meet at a launching site with our Gundams.

"Hey Trowa! Great to see you again!" Duo's image appeared in front of me.

"You too Duo," I replied.

An image to my left appeared with Quatre. "Why do you think our instructors called us here?"

To my right, Heero's face popped up. "It is probably a mission." Heero was always the same after all that we've been through.

Then all the images of the other pilots disappeared. The instructor if Heero took place of Duo. 

"Hello Gundam pilots. I am sending you all a message on behalf of all my companions. You will be training and training with a new pilot. The pilot is a rookie but has a lot of instincts. This pilot is a really fast learner."

"Would you mind giving us a personality description?" Quatre asked.

The instructor looked down to what seemed like papers. He adjusted his glasses and continued. "Let's see. This pilot is say what like all of you five boys together. This pilot of cheerful and shy like Duo and Quatre."

I could hear Wufei hiss at the sound of another pilot like Duo.

He still continued, "This pilot has a sense of justice and of what is right like you Wufei. Also, the new pilot is very wise in times when it calls for strategy, which is like Heero. Another trait that is like Heero is that fear and death is always one of this pilot's options. Now let's not for get about you Trowa."

He really shouldn't forget about me.

"The pilot is very quiet when it calls for it. The pilot is very tricky in expression. This pilot has a lot of talents and almost isn't much social."

I'm tricky? These people need to observe me more.

"Where does this pilot come from?" Heero asked. 

"From the L3 colony, The new pilot will be here shortly. Farewell." The image disappeared and everything was blank.

Wufei's face emerged to the left. Heero, Duo, and Quatre's faces popped around me. Wufei was first to speak.

"That pilot better get here quickly. Training someone new is just a waste of time. They should leave it to the professionals."

Having a new pilot maybe won't be so bad. I wonder what kind of Gundam he'll have.

To my left Quatre spoke next. "We don't even know the name or reputation of this new pilot. What do you guys think?"

"Well he could be..." I quickly stopped when I heard a faint sound. It grew louder in some time.

An image of a red and yellow mobile suit falling from the sky appeared. That must be the new pilot.

The Gundam fell face first on the ground.

"Ow! That's gotta hurt," Duo said.

Wufei snorted. "Pathetic."

Everyone gathered around the Gundam in front of us. It quickly got up and showed the embarrassment of the pilot by putting its hand behind its head.

Quatre stepped out of his Gundam. It was like Quatre to do that.

I decided to join Quatre. Duo, Heero, then Wufei stepped out. We all waited for the new pilot to step out. 

The cockpit slowly began to open and out came what looked like a girl, but she dressed almost like a guy.

I could hear Wufei curse in his Gundam saying why it has to be a woman.

"Hey guys. I know that landing wasn't a very good impression of my mobile skills, but I work really hard to learn." She wore a black capri with a loose white man's shirt. Her shirt was halfway buttoned with her belly bare. Her lightish brown hair was short and above her neck. Her bangs parted in the middle and barely covered her dark yet bright green eyes. 

Like Quatre, he was the first to speak. "Hello I'm Quatre Raberba Winner. My Gundam is Sandrock."

"I'm Duo Maxwell a.k.a. the God of Death! This is Deathsythe here with me."

"Wufei Chang. My Gundam is the Shenlong but I call it Nataku."

"The name is Heero Yuy. Wing Zero is my Gundam."

I am always prepared to say what I always say. "I have no name, but if you must call me something it's Trowa Barton. I have the Gundam Heavyarms."

The girl smiled with all the introductions. She put her hand on her hip and gave a look that of a proud smirk. "My name is Corazon Regis. My lovely friend here is Arrowheart. Nice to meet you all."

Corazon. It means heart in Spanish. By the looks and name of her Gundam its weapon must be a bow and arrow.

Duo jumped onto the Gundam with Corazon and put his arm on her shoulder. "Hey Corazon so want me to guide you through the training courses?"

Corazon picked Duo's arm off her shoulder. "No thank you. I'd rather have someone more, what do you call it, unlike you. Maybe someone like Heero, Quatre, or even Trowa. Sorry, Duo. Not today."

Duo moved back to his Gundam sulking. 

Corazon turned back to everyone. "So where are our living facilities?"

"Actually, we stay in my mansion a lot. It's almost like their home now," Quatre said to her.

"Cool. So you got a room for me?" Corazon asked.

"You can stay with me in my room." Duo kept on trying hoping for Corazon to agree. I would expect this of him.

"If Quatre doesn't have a room for me then I guess I'll stay with you for one night."

I saw Duo literally jumping for joy. I wonder what Hilde would say. I could just imagine. 

'Duo! I swear I will cut that braid right off and choke you with it! What is that girl doing with you!?!' I bet she would be chasing Duo with a pair of scissors.

We all left for Quatre's mansion. While Quatre took Corazon for room searching, Duo followed along. The rest of us decided to come with them. Duo prayed that they didn't have extra rooms, but there were dozens of other rooms.

"Here you go Corazon. This is one of the bigger guest rooms." Quatre opened the door for us.

Wufei lagged behind because he was forced to carry Corazon's luggage. It was a funny site. Wufei would have just let the luggage sit at the bottom step. I'm really surprised that he agreed.

"Wow. This place is huge Quatre." Corazon ran to the king sized bed. She jumped and landed on her back. How can a Gundam pilot act like a 5-year-old besides Duo? 

"I guess she likes the room," I heard Heero say.

Quatre walked to Corazon who was now opening a window. "Dinner will be in 15 minutes."

"Okay. Great." Corazon kept her watch outside the window.

"Good. Come on guys let's have Corazon unpack her stuff." Quatre pulled us outside of Corazon's room.

We walked downstairs and sat at the big dinner table. 

Duo laid back on his chair and put his feet on the table. "You know, I don't mind training with Corazon."

Wufei smacked Duo's feet off the table resulting with Duo falling off his chair. "I bet you do wanna train with her Maxwell."

Everyone was sure what Wufei meant by that remark. 

There was a long silence until a loud scream was heard upstairs. All five of us ran upstairs to Corazon's room.

Relena, Hilde, Dorothy, and Sally cornered Corazon giving her an evil stare.

"What are you women doing?" Wufei said to them.

All four girls pretended to hug Corazon. I really don't think that if Corazon turns blue is a good thing.

My sister, Catherine, just giggled at the little scene. "While all of us was passing by Relena, Hilde, Dorothy, Sally, and I saw Corazon here and I think that these girls over got offensive."

"All I said was that I was staying with you guys for a while and they started chasing me." Corazon was trying to escape from all the four women's' hold.

Heero shot a look at Relena. "Let her go."

All four of them let go and walked to us.

Heero continued on, "Corazon will be staying and training with us for a while. I don't want any of you to distract her."

All five of them nodded. Relena, Hilde, Dorothy, and Sally looked at Corazon with the evil eye.

I'm just glad that Catherine was the only one acting normal about this. I felt my stomach grumble and needed food. "Don't you think that it's time for dinner now?"

Quatre looked at his watch. "Oh yes. Come on let's all go downstairs now."

Corazon quickly jumped in front of us with the other girls behind us. This has been a great first day to Corazon hasn't it?

During our dinner everyone was quiet. I could just sense the tension on the table. It was too quiet.

"So Corazon," Relena decided to start a conversation. "Have you had any combat experience?"

All of us turned to Corazon. "Well I never really been in a battle but since my childhood I have came across lots of battles. Just being here seems like dejavu to me." 

I didn't understand. I haven't met her before, but maybe I have.

"Do you think that you can catch up with the boys?" Hilde asked.

Corazon gave a naive and cute smile. "I certainly hope I could catch up. You should have seen me today. My landing was horrible."

Dorothy, who was beside me, gave a low whisper. "I bet it was."

I didn't know that the girls were so jealous.

Catherine and Corazon seemed to get along really well. Catherine was telling all her memories about all that has happened. When Catherine got to the part of the circus I just knew I was going to be in this conversation.

"Oh Corazon, Trowa is such a good acrobat. He also gets along great with the animals and when I do my knife throwing routines he is just so fearless. My littler brother is such a brave person," Catherine just wouldn't stop.

Corazon was really impressed. "Really? I'm not very good with acrobatics. Animals and knives seem very dangerous to me. He has to show me some things about being in the circus."

I lifted my head to the both of them. Catherine turned her head to me.

"I'm sure Trowa would be glad to show you some stuff right Trowa?"

I just nodded.

After dinner everyone went to his or her rooms. I opened my bedroom door and dressed in my pajamas. I slipped in my bed sheets and closed the lights. My only source of light was the moonlight shining through the window.

Suddenly, my door slowly opened. I quickly turned the lights on to see who it was.

"Oh I'm sorry. I though this was my room. There are just so many rooms in here." Corazon was at the door in a long white night dress. 

I just nodded. I couldn't blame her for getting lost.

"I guess it will take me a while to get used to this," Corazon said to me.

I kept silent. Corazon began to look uneasy.

"So, how did you get used to find your room?"

Still I keep silent to her.

Corazon entered my room and closed the door behind her. She gracefully walked to my bed. "You're always like this aren't you?"

I nodded. Why does she ask me this? Isn't it obvious?

"You sister's nice." Corazon looked at the side of my bed blankly.

Catherine. She was always the one to make friends.

I just kept looking at Corazon mindlessly talking to me. "I hear you had amnesia."

I decided not to keep her talking to herself. "Yes I had amnesia."

Corazon looked up at me. "What was it like?"

'What was it like?' Cold and frightening. I was so confused. Walking down the street while it was raining; I felt to lonely.

"It was nothing." I just couldn't tell her how it really felt.

"How sad. Well Trowa, it was great talking to you since you don't like to talk. I guess I must be lucky." Corazon walked back to the door.

"I hope my training will be good tomorrow." Corazon opened the door. "Good night Trowa," Corazon softly smiled at me and closed the door.

"Good night Corazon."


	2. Chapter 2

A Lesson Well Tought

A Lesson Well Taught

Chapter 2

By: Sailor Astro

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

______________________________________________________________________________________

I awoke with a big bang.

"Maxwell!!!!!!"

I got up from my temporary bed. I thought of my short conversation with Trowa last night as I dressed up. Trowa was so quiet and mysterious. It's like talking to a rock. 

Duo barged through my door just as I finished dressing up. He locked the door behind him. "Do you know where I can get another ancient kantana?"

I confusingly shook my head.

Wufei banged on my door. "I know you're there Maxwell! Get out now! I told you that my sword can not cut through Gundanium Alloy!!

Duo quickly ran under my bed. I walked to the door and let Wufei in. I left my room and walked downstairs.

The smell of pancakes lured me to the kitchen. "What smells so good!?" I sat myself down at the table. I looked up and stared at Trowa who was across from me. 

His emotionless dark green eyes were concentrated on my bright green ones. I couldn't tell if he was mad or anything. He just looked at me. Did I upset him last night? I didn't want to make an enemy of my comrade. All I wanted to do was get to know my trainers better. 

Our silence was broken as Duo ran downstairs with Wufei right behind him carrying a loaded rifle. 

"Duo! Wufei!" Quatre was holding a plate of pancakes as Duo and Wufei ran through the kitchen. Quatre sighed and laid the plate on the table. 

I looked down at my empty plate. I could feel the cold stare of Trowa beating down on me. I felt as if the slightest move would attract his attention. I really wanted food.

"Corazon, why don't you eat something?" I looked up. Trowa pushed the plate full of pancakes to me.

What happened there!? At first he gives me a cold stare and now he's offering me food. Well my stomach couldn't refuse.

"Uh thanks Trowa." I got two pancakes and slowly cut them into pieces. I was very uncomfortable with Trowa around. 

Quatre sat down with Heero, Trowa, and me. "Do you think you're ready for today's training Corazon?"

"Yeah! I'm ready for everything." That's why I came here isn't it? I'll be ready for anything they throw at me.

I was really mistaken when I wanted everything thrown at me. At the instant we got in our Gundams they attacked quickly. 

"Corazon! You better start attacking! The Gundams aren't made to dodge attacks!" Heero yelled at me.

"Heero! Take is easy on Corazon," Quatre said to Heero. 

I hated how far behind I am. My aim was the worse! I almost hit Wufei, who almost hit me back on purpose, and I almost hit Quatre's mansion. 

Duo said that my aim should be the first thing I should master. I wouldn't want to hit anything that I wasn't supposed to.

After my horrible time in training I walked to my room. I really need a lot of training before I can even become a warm-up to those guys. I really needed time to think. 

I grabbed my coat and sneaked downstairs. I slowly managed to get outside with out anyone seeing me. 

I walked down a few blocks. I didn't know where I was going but I was going somewhere. It began to get dark and the streetlights brightened the streets.

I stopped at a little diner. It was small yet cozy. I sat myself down on the bar table and looked at the menu. I wasn't really hungry since I already had a meal. 

The waitress came up to me. "What would you like, honey?"

"A soda would be fine. Thanks." I smiled as the waitress left.

I turned to my left and saw a man in his late thirties. His face was hidden under his large black hat. 

He slowly turned his head toward me. "Hi little one. What are you doing out so late?"

The tone of his voice seemed almost soft, and not mean like the evil men in the movies. I felt like I could talk to him. "I just needed time to myself; to think."

"Heh, me too. By the way, my name is Greg." He held out his hand to me.

I held his hand in return. "I'm Corazon. Nice to meet you."

"So Corazon, you know there's rumor that there is a war coming soon. What do you think about it?"

I knew there was a war coming. That's why wanted to become a Gundam pilot. "I think it's." I had to think. I really don't know what I thought of the war. "I think it's good and bad."

"How so?" Greg asked me.

"It's bad because obviously people die; the innocent die. It's also good because the people who fight, fights in what they believe in. Whether if it's on either side, the people fight either because they know what's right or they want to fight for a purpose." Those were my reasons for war. I had nothing else to say but what I thought.

"It's amazing."

"What's amazing?" I asked.

He smiled. "It's amazing that you tell me what you believe in but you don't take any sides. Have you been around war a lot?"

I've been around lots of things. "Yes. For a long time now. The only thing that I'm glad about is that I never had friends who was in the other side of the war. I wouldn't have to hate war because my friends were hurt or killed."

Greg chuckled. "You are a very smart young lady for your age. How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen," I replied.

"No wonder. Well maybe I'll see you sometime. I gotta go. Bye, friend." Greg put his coat on and waved as he left the diner. 

I got my soda and thought as I sipped it. I made a new friend. I don't get how amazing it is that I don't choose sides and that I say what I think as if I'm talking for both sides. 

I looked at my watch and it was almost dinnertime. I finished my drink and paid with a tip.

As I walked down the street back to Quatre's mansion I could feel as if someone's watching me. I stopped in the middle of the street light. I turned my head from side to side to look around. I fast walked the rest of my way. 

When I was near the mansion I stopped on the doorstep. That same feeling of being watched was still in my gut. Who was it? I quickly got out my keys and went in. As I locked the door I looked in the window to see if there was anyone following me.

"Corazon?"

I gasped as I jumped. I turned and Catherine was behind me. "Oh it's you. I'm sorry. I'm so jumpy."

"Where have you been? It's time for dinner."

I didn't know whether I should tell her. "I just walked around the neighborhood for a while. Come on. I'm hungry." I grabbed Catherine's arms and ran to the dinning room table.

"You're finally here Corazon." Quatre smiled at me as I sat down. 

I looked around. "Where's Trowa?"

"Oh he went to look at his Gundam outback," Duo said.

Relena coughed a bit. "Corazon, I watched your performance today."

Oh no. She will probably tell me what I need to improve. I gave her the best fake smile ever. "What did you think about it, princess?"

"Well, you need improvements." 

Ha! I knew it! "What kind of improvements?"

Hilde stood up. "Your lift off, your balance, your swiftness, your agility, your aim, I mean everything!"

Ow! Right in the kisser!

Duo calmed her down. "Hilde, Corazon is a beginner. Take it easy on her."

"You have to admit. If she can't even lift off right, she shouldn't pilot in the first place. Even Hilde, who isn't a Gundam pilot can pilot better than that," Sally pointed out. 

Wufei scolded Sally. "Woman!"

It was true. If I went to battle with them I would just slow them down. I didn't know whether to be angry with them or be sad because of them.

"Corazon." I looked up at Dorothy. "Do you think that you can catch up with the guys?"

I nodded. "Yes. At least I hope and dreaming to be as strong as them."

"Well you can just keep hoping and dreaming because with your performance you can never be as great as them."

Bang! Shot right through the heart! How can they put me to down so easily? I wanted to fight back but I'm afraid that they will make fun of me even more. "Well....."

"Trowa!"

Trowa came in the room. As he walked to his seat he shot a glance at me. I couldn't tell what kind of glance it was. I just knew it wasn't good.

"About time you joined us Trowa. I was almost ready to eat the rest of your food," Duo said. 

I just kept on looking at my clenched fists on my lap. I stood up. " Please excuse me." I quickly walked to my room. I quietly slammed the door.

Slowly I walked to my bed. I sat down and just cried. I really tried my hardest today! I really tried to keep up! Why can't they see that!? They only look at me in pity! I came here for training! Not to be made fun of! I wish I had a shoulder to cry on but there was never anyone there. 

I fell on my pillow and just cried. There were no little wails, just tears. I hugged my pillow and just cried like there was no end. I cried so much at I cried myself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A Lesson Well Taught

A Lesson Well Taught

Chapter 3

By: Sailor Astro

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING.

________________________________________________________________

Right after dinner I walked to Corazon's room. The girls really treated her unfairly. 

I held my hand on the door knob. I wasn't sure if I should face her after the times I looked at her today. She just confused me last night. Was she being too curious or just wanted to be friends? I didn't know how to act toward her.

I knocked once and waited for a response. When none came I slowly opened the door. Corazon was cuddled up on her bed still in the clothes she wore today. I walked up to her bed side and covered her with her blanket. I then walked to the open window and closed it. 

Just as I was closing it I heard a small wimper from Corazon. I walked to her and looked down at her. 

Corazon moved her head down a bit on the pillow. Strainds of hair fell in front of her face. I moved down towards her. I tucked her soft blonde hair behind her ear and smiled as I stood up. 

I reached the door and began to open it.

"Trowa."

I looked back and saw Corazon cover herself more with the blanket. 

I smiled and left the room.

I walked down to my room and Heero was leaning on the wall on the opposite side of my door.

"You weren't working on your Gundam were you?" Heero stared in front of him as he spoke. 

"What if I wasn't?"

Heero turned to me. "It's just that your Gundam was in the garage and it needs atleast two of us to open the lock."

I should have known that Heero would always notice the obvious. I kept quiet because I knew that Heero would know that I wasn't working on my Gundam.

"You don't have to tell me where you were, Trowa. Just get some rest for tomorrow." Heero got up and walked to his room.

I nodded and entered my room. I quickly changed but I sat at my computer desk. I opened a file in which was linked to all the computers in this building. It was the mecha file of ArrowHeart and a bio on Croazon. I closed the window when someone came into my room.

Catherine peeked through. "I'm sorry Trowa. I should have knocked."

"It's ok Cathy you can come in."

She sat on a chair beside me. "I talked with the girls and they promised to not do that to Corazon anymore. They don't understand how hard it is to be a Gundam pilot."

"Yeah. Let's hope Corazon will still have the heart to pilot ArrowHeart tomorrow," I said.

Catherine looked at the clock. "Don't you mean today? It's already midnight. You should get to bed now little brother, ok?"

"I will, sis."

Catherine waved and left. 

I sat on my bed and pulled the covers over me. Should I tell Corazon that it was me following her to that diner and heard her conversation with that man named Greg? Maybe I shouldn't since she has had too many burdens on her shoulders right now. I dimmed the lights and went to bed.

"TROWA!!!!!"

I jotted out of bed and wearily looked at Duo. I grabbed the clock and read 4 am. It was one hour earlier than we usually wake up.

"What's wrong Duo? It's four o' clock."

Duo had that smile on his face which means that he found something. "I know. Sorry man but I went to the monitor room and found out something about the security stuff. Come on."

Duo pulled me out of bed. I walked to the monitor room where all the cameras were to monitor the building. 

Everyone was standing there still in their pajamas except for Duo. 

"What is this thing you wanted to show us?" Wufei asked.

Heero held a gun up to Duo's chin. "Hurry up."

"Yeah, yeah. Look at the monitors. They're all the cameras from the enterence, garage, and hallways." Duo said.

"Yeah, so?" I asked.

Duo looked at Quatre. "Quatre, remember when you installed that camera in the guest bedroom in case someone who we thought were enemies stayed?"

Quatre nodded. He looked as if he was going to fall to the ground and sleep.

"Well, Corazon is in that bedroom. Hehehe." Duo had a big smile.

Every one of us whacked Duo behind the head. 

"Duo, just think what Hilde would say?" I told him.

Duo still looked carefree. "Well what Hilde doesn't know won't hurt, right?"

Wufei crossed his arms. "Not if we tell her. Then it will hurt a lot."

"Eehh.... no thanks. It would be best if you not tell her." Duo said.

I looked at the tv that had the image of Corazon on her bed in her room. It was a bird's eye view of her whole room. The camera seemed to be directly over her bed. I watched was Corazon moved her arm to shut off her alarm clock. She slowly got up form her bed and stretched out. 

Everyone was too busy arguing with Duo to notice that Corazon has woken up. 

I sat on a chair and watched Corazon open the curtains and walk back to her bed. Corazon began to take off her shirt and I began to panic!

I stood up and blocked any veiw of the tv. 

Everyone turned to me. 

"What's wrong Trowa?" Quatre asked me. 

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong." I bet that Duo would be eager to know what Corazon is doing now.

"Hey Trowa, what's Corazon doing now?" Duo tried to take a look at the tv. I tried pushing him away but he always finds a sneaky way to see it. 

Duo managed to get past me and eye the tv. "Whoa! Trowa, you trying to keep us from seeing this?"

I quickly turned around and it was safe to say that Corazon was already in her robe.

"Too bad I missed it," Duo sadly said.

All of us hit Duo enough to knock him out.

I walked back to my room but I didn't go in it. I just stood there facing the door.

"Trowa?"

"Huh? Oh hi Corazon. How are you?" I turned to the right to see her standing against the wall.

"Oh I'm doing just great. Do you know what happened to Duo" He said something about cameras and fists. Oh well." Corazon smiled as she titled her said to the side.

I gave a small smile in return. "Are you ready for today's training?" I hope it was the right to actually ask her this.

"Um well I sure hope that I'm ready. After that brutel beating the other day I know now that I have to try my hardest."

I nodded and began to enter my room.

"Uh Trowa?" Corazon skipped up to me and actually kissed me on the cheek.

"What was that for?" For once I was stunned. I couldn't believe anyone would do that. I held my hand on my cheek.

She gave a little smirk. "Don't think I didn't notice you last night."

Did she really know I followed her?

"I know that you were in my room and did those things for me. Thanks. Oh, can you please try to go easy on me today? I know I'm sorta cheatng on my training but I really want to feel like I'm actually hitting someone and they're not hitting me. Thanks a lot." 

At least she doesn't know. I still held my hand on the place where she kissed me and entered my room.

________________________________________________________________

I was really surprised at how much Corazon improved herself. She was more aware and she always kept her guard up.

Arrowheart flew up to me and took my back. She fired and I could hear Duo curse under his breath.

Corazon was laughing while Duo was shouting the way he was whining at how much it hurt.

Corazon's image came up to my screen. "Hey Trowa this is actually getting up than frusterating. Being Gundam pilots must be fun."

Piloting was only the start of what you will have to put up with. "I could really tell that you're improving Corazon. Keep it up."

"Heh thanks." Corazon smiled and signed off the connection.

I mostly fought with Heero while Quatre battled with Corazon. Duo and Wufei was constantly playing cat and mouse.

When Heero and I were finished battling with each other he traded with Corazon.

I made a direct link with Arrowheart's communications. "So Corazon, you ready?"

"Heh, more than ever." Arrowheart a thermal energy arrow and the bow was already connected to the arm. She aimed it and fired at me.

I stood there waiting to be hit but nothing came. Corazon looked a bit foolish. "What's wrong Corazon?"

She was looking around her panel of buttons. "How do I fire?"

This may take a while.

I made a link to everyone else. "Guys, I think we should wait a while before we move up to the next level of training."

Everyone agreed and headed for the mobile suit hangar.

I got out of Heavyarms and headed for Arrowheart. I stood on the platform and waited for Corazon to get out.

The hatch began to open up and Corazon just sat there. Until it was fully open I moved into the cockpit.

"It's time for some basic training. You up to it?" I asked her.

"You bet I am!"


	4. Chapter 4

A Lesson Well Taught

Chapter 4

By: Sailor Astro

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing doesn't belong to me.

______________________________________________________________

"So you ready to learn the basic training on piloting a Gundam?"

"You bet I am." Yes! Finally, I can learn how to lift into the air without falling in a one minute.

Trowa stepped inside my cockpit and kneeled to my side. "Ok, do you know what to press in order to open the hatch of this cockpit?"

Right now I'm clueless. "Umm.... I usually kick it open." Great answer isn't it?

Trowa looked at me funny without saying a word. "Ok.... we have a lot to do. The green button above you is the thing to press. Easy enough right?"

"Up. So how do you close it?"

He looked at me again with that same look. "You just press it again."

"Oh yeah. Silly me. Hehe." Stupid! I pressed the green button above me and the hatch closed. Something that works for once.

Now it was all dark inside the cockpit. "I'm thinking that the next think I'm gonna learn is how to turn on the lights."

"Just look on your control panel. Look for a button that says 'light'. I think that's it." For a quiet guy he is sure kinda sarcastic, it's almost funny.

"Well, what I really need to know is how to use the aiming system. All I have to use it my image. I can't direct it correctly." Aiming was a big disadvantage to me.

Trowa moved behind me and put his hands over mine, which was on the handles. "Ok, look on the side of your right handle. There is a button you press. Try it now."

I did as he said. I leaned over and found a red button. I pressed it quickly. Suddenly, something over me dropped down and hit me on the head. "Oww!!"

"Corazon!" Trowa quickly moved the thing away from me. "I forgot to warn you that the aiming system drops down from over head. I'm sorry."

"Oh no problem. A little bonk on the head can't hurt anyone." PAIN! Ow! I bet there is this huge lump on my head by now.

"Well, at least you aren't hurt." 

Oh you have no idea. "Well let's get to my aim. How does this thing help?"

Trowa pulled it in front of me. "Look into it. It's a scope you use for far distances. You can use the handles to adjust the image. Although for aiming less than a 3 mile radius......"

Oh no. Don't tell me there is another thing that will drop on me.

Trowa pushed the scope back up and leaned over to the control panel from behind me. "Here, you press coordinates 1, 3, 7, 3. With that, on your monitor a graph and scanner with be here for you to adjust to you vision."

"Ok, let me try it." I moved my arm back to get an arrow and set it in my bow. I pressed 1, 3, 7, and 4.

"Corazon!" Trowa yelled.

I fired and it hit Duo's Gundam right in between the legs. "Uh oh."

Trowa sighed. "If you do those coordinates it aims lower than usual and it activates the heating in your weapon."

I wearily moved my head to look at Deathsythe. There was a big orange or red hole right in the middle of its legs. "Do you think Duo will be mad?"

"Let's not stay to make sure. Come on, I hear the others coming." Trowa took my hand and brought me down my Gundam and hid behind the foot.

"What the hell happened to my Deathsythe!!!!!" I guess that Duo was here.

"Hahahahaha!!!!! Hey Maxwell, I think your Gundam is missing something!" Wufei seemed to be laughing so much that he couldn't breathe.

"Hey Chang, look behind my Gundam and the one before." Duo smiled as he pointed back.

"Our Gundams!!" Heero and Wufei shouted together. 

"I swear, whoever did this is in so much trouble!" Wufei screamed.

I heard Heero take out his gun and loaded it.

Trowa whispered to me. "Corazon, Wufei and Heero's Gundams were behind Duo's. Your arrow must have hit them too."

I couldn't help but giggle loudly. I quickly covered my mouth with my hands trying to stay silent.

Heero looked over at our direction. "What was that?"

"Let's check it out," said Duo.

"Let's go Corazon. I know a fast way out." Trowa took my hand again and brought me to the far end of the hangar and we stayed against the wall.

"The door is on the other end. How are we gonna get past them?" I panicked just thinking of what they'd do.

"Just do as I say. You run straight across as fast as you can. Ok?"

"What? Run! They might see me!" Trowa must think I want to commit suicide.

Trowa faced me forward. "I hope you can run fast." He pushed me forward out in the open.

AH!! I ran as fast as I could behind the Heavyarms. I hope they don't see me. I hope they don't see me. I hope they don't see me. I leaned on the wall to catch my breath.

Trowa then ran to me. He leaned beside me to catch his breath. Surprisingly he had a smile on his face. How could he be smiling! I sure wouldn't want Heero, Wufei, and Duo chasing me with a gun or sword.

"Heh, you must like making trouble," I said.

He shook his head. "No, I just don't want you getting in trouble. Besides, I forgot how fun it is to have fun."

"Well, I don't want to make anymore trouble. I'll see you at lunch. I have some business to attend to." I opened the door feeling safe.

That little incident really made my day. I would have loved to stay to see Duo, Heero, and Wufei's expression a bit longer. I slid down the banister and landed with a thud. I keep forgetting how Quatre like's things nice and shiny.

I got up and limped a little but I made it to my room. I fell back on my bed and thought of Trowa. I know he's sorta like the others but there is something about him that is different. He's so quiet, calm, and mysterious. I guess that's what I like about him but, I really love his dark green eyes, they are so alluring.

I hugged my pillow and just stared up at the ceiling. I lifted my arm to look at my watch. 12:00 already. That means Quatre will be knocking on my door very soon.

"Corazon, time for lunch." Quatre's voice sounded through the door. 

"Coming!" I got up, walked to the mirror, and lightly smiled.

When I was downstairs everyone was already at the table. I took my seat across from Catherine and looked around. Heero, Duo, and Wufei were scowling while eating their food. I smirked trying to hold back a giggle. I looked up and saw Trowa actually smiling. He must know why I was smirking.

"So Corazon," Dorothy turned her head to me. "How was your training today? Did you actually learn something?"

"Dorothy." Quatre shot her a look.

"Actually I did learn something. Trowa volunteered to help me a bit."

Catherine immediately said something. "Oh that's great. I'm glad my little Trowa is helping you out."

"Heero, is there something wrong," Relena asked.

Hilde joined with Relena. "Yeah, Duo doesn't seem like his usual annoying self.

"Wufei, you're awfully quiet too," Sally said.

I couldn't help it, I let out a little giggle and I tried closing my mouth with my hands.

Everyone stared at me. Their eyes almost seemed to stare accusable at me.

I then heard Trowa cough and saw a smile hidden behind his cough.

The others looked back and forth at us and then just continued eating.

After lunch Trowa met me outside the front porch. I sat on the big swing near the end of the deck.

He took the seat next to me. "Today was good."

"Heh, yeah." I hugged my legs. "Do you think there is gonna be a battle soon?" I didn't know why I asked that question. It just popped in my mind. 

"We never know. When they attack is the only time we know that. Why do you ask?"

I honestly didn't know. There was just a gut feeling in my stomach that there would be a battle and I would learn something out of it. "No reason."

I could feel Trowa look at him with his emerald eyes. "Are you sure? You can always talk to me."

I smiled as I shook my head. "Don't worry. I'm fine. Just forget I asked."

"Ok sure. But if you ever want to talk I'll be right here." Trowa got up and took one last look at me, then he went back inside.

I sat back and looked at the clouds and remembered my conversation with that man, Greg. He said how clever I was for not really choosing a side when I speak my words. I'm just glad no one I know is in the enemy side. I would just be hurt if my friend was associated with OZ or White Fang and I would have to fight them.

I closed my eyes and sat there for a while more. 20 minutes passed. Then 30 minutes. Hours already passed. All I did was think.

Suddenly I felt a chill surround my body and I snapped my eyes open. I looked at my watch and it read 5 already. It was already dark out and cold. I ran inside to the dinning room.

"Corazon, there you are." Catherine pulled me to the table.

"Why didn't anyone call me?" I asked.

Heero spoke to me. "I told Relena to call you for dinner and she said you weren't hungry." Heero then stared at Relena.

I could feel my eye twitch. "I was outside and I didn't hear anyone call me."

"It's ok. Next time I'll do things myself." Heero kept his stare at Relena.

She just sat there trying to act innocent.

I sighed and just picked at my food. It was cold anyway. No one really paid any attention anyway so I just pushed my food aside and excused myself from the table.

As I walked to my room I was constantly mumbling to myself. I will not be intimdated by them. I am stronger than that and I will prove myself to them.

A lips curved into a smile. No one can make me feel low. No one.

I reached my room. I went in without bothering to open the lights. I just walked to my bed and fell on it.


	5. Chapter 5

Lesson Well Taught

Chapter 5

By Sailor Astro

Disclaimer: *yawn* I don't own Gundam Wing and it's characters and ideas and crap.

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long!!

______________________________________________________________________________________

Corazon seemed so hurt by those girls. I don't understand how they can treat her like that. She isn't a bad person. I felt very tired tonight after the incident in the garage.

Just as I reached the top of the staircase, I remember that it's my turn to watch the security cameras in the room. I sighed and walked back down the steps. Seeing how big of a walk it was I sat on the banister and slid the bottom. It's been a while since I actually felt like doing that.

I landed and saw Heero stare at me just as I laid my feet on the ground.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

"I was... I was in a hurry." I turned away from Heero and fast walked to the security room and plopped on the chair. Switching on the monitors I already saw Duo sneaking in the kitchen for more food. Luckily, Heero was there to stop him.

I leaned back knowing that it would be an easier night. I slowly looked at each monitor one by one. I immediately stopped and watched Corazon's screen. I put my elbows on the desk and watched her carefully.

I turned to the speaker systems and increased it. She had left her radio on and the music filled the room. Corazon. She was curled up in a ball and hugging her pillow. That girl. She still hasn't changed into her pajamas. I zoomed the camera and watched her even closer.

Her hair was perfectly sprawled over her face almost covering her eyes. Her mouth was slightly parted but appeared in a firm look. Slowly she turned on her back and spread her arms and legs. Corazon put the blanket just over her chest and rested her hand on her forehead. I guess she wasn't fully asleep.

I relaxed and crossed my arms. After giving one last look at Corazon, I tilted my head forward and slept.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Silence. The music from Corazon's room is gone. I zoomed out and looked around her room. Empty. Corazon. Where are you?

"Trowa?"

I turned myself on the chair and found Corazon standing by the door. I jumped and stood up. "Is something wrong, Corazon?"

"I'm… I'm alone in my room and it's so big, and so I looked for you. You weren't in your room and realized you'd be here. I'm sorry if I bothered you. I'll go back now." She looked at the ground and started to turn around.

"Corazon, wait. You know, this room is always quiet." I had a huge lump in my throat as I spoke. "I was wondering if you can keep me company, that is.. if you wanted to."

She smiled and came back inside.

I pulled out a chair and put it beside me.

Corazon quickly sat down. "I'm sorry."

"Huh? Sorry for what?" I looked at her with a small smile.

She coughed a little and started. "I was thinking." She looked at the TV screens with a gaze. "I love.."

I gasped a little and let her continue.

"I love the Earth and the colonies and being a Gundam pilot will help me defend both. It's just that when I face the Earth and colonies I don't know who I should turn my back to." She continued her gaze at the screen with the light reflecting off her eyes.

I sighed and turned my chair to her. "I one who attacks is who you fight in that battle. You choose no sides. Prevent any battle by battling."

She nodded and looked up at me. "What if you have a friend on a certain side and you have to fight them?"

I shook my head. "This is something you will learn in war. Sacrifices. Give up what up I have to in order to get to your goal."

"I understand." Her eyes reverted back to the monitors. "Hey, is that my room?" Corazon stood up and took a closer to look in her screen.

I tried getting in front of her before she can see anything. "It's just for security."

Corazon slipped beside me and got a good look at it. "Is it like you guys don't trust me?"

"No no no! It's a room for people who are visiting and who we think are suspicious but we don't think you're suspicious."

She smiled and stared at me. Corazon seems to always stare at me a lot. "It's ok. You don't look at me closely or when I come out of the shower or anything right?"

I bowed my head down a little and shook my head. "No, course not."

"Trowa… you're lying." She titled her head to the side as she smiled.

"But… well…."

Corazon brought the monitor closer to herself and me. "The screen shows it's been zoomed in so.. I'm guessing you didn't get a good enough look at me did you?"

I felt my face redden and turned away. "I just wanted to see if you were asleep." I then started to sit down on my chair. When I thought I had reached it I fell right on the floor.

Corazon was laughing hysterically. "Oh, I'm sorry Trowa! I had to do something. I was bored." She covered her mouth to keep from laughing more.

I smirked and quickly got up. "Yeah, you were bored."

Corazon quickly headed for the door and was still laughing. "I said I was sorry."

I stood in front of her. "Nope. Ain't getting out of this."

"Trowa." She again got through me by the side and headed out to the hallways. Corazon quickly got her shoes and coat. "Hey Trowa. Trying getting me!" She headed out the back door.

My smirk grew and stumbled on my shoes and jacket and followed her to the garden behind the mansion.

"Trowa!" It was dark but I can see her silhouette against the moonlight. Corazon had already made it to the middle the garden and leaned against the big tree.

I ran to her and as I got closer she only moved around the tree. "Corazon. I'm gonna get you for knocking my chair away."

Corazon circled around the tree more and was very close to me by my right. "Come on Trowa. It's only a joke."

I inched closer to her. "We get enough of that from Duo." I finally ran to her and only tripped over a swing tied to a branch.

Corazon ran to my side. "Oh my god, Trowa. I should have warned you about the swing."

I was lying on the side of my face with my legs still over the swing. "Don't worry bout me." I turned over to my back and looked up at Corazon.

She giggled and helped me sit up. Her eyes were nicely reflected by the moonlight. Corazon's fragile hands were around shoulder and one on my lap.

"Trowa, I'm glad to see this side of you. I knew you weren't fully covered by that mask."

"Yes, but it's strange. I was never like this before." It was very strange to me. I guess this what Duo and Quatre say about love.

"Come on Trowa. We need to get up early tomorrow." Corazon picked me up by my arm and we walked to the house.

Corazon was holding my arm tightly. "Corazon?"

"Hm?"

I instantly put my arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. "You feel cold."

We entered the house and I walked her up to her room.

"Here you go-" I was saying but she pulled me into her room.

"Come on Trowa, I'm still very bored and can't sleep." Corazon yanked me down to her bed and lay on her side as I sat.

"Why can't you sleep?" I felt curious.

Corazon rolled on her back. "Agh, it's just that I'm nervous about any upcoming battle. Not only because of the danger but who I would be helping."

She really doesn't like to be hurting anyone in battle even though she became a Gundam pilot. She is so much like Quatre. "Corazon, if you don't want anyone hurt then why did you become a pilot?"

"Family."

"Family? Did they push you into becoming a Gundam pilot?"

I watched Corazon softly shake her head. "No, I never knew my family. They died when they were staying in a hotel and it was destroyed with a mobile suit that fell into it in the L1 colony. I was still staying in earth with close family friends when I was 5." Corazon sat up and faced me. "Ever since I learned it was done by a mobile suit I wanted to prevent any more accidents like that."

I looked back at her. She has the brightest green eyes compared to my dark forest eyes. I lifted my hand and placed it against her arm. "I know how you feel. I felt like my family was lost at one time, till I found Catherine. But I just know it will be after time passes by."

Corazon glanced quickly at my hand on her arm and she placed her hand on mine. "Thank you, Trowa." 

I felt myself lean closer to her face and Corazon closer to mine. We were so close to having our mouths touch.

"Knock knock!"

Duo!!

"Trowa! Hide!"

"Corazon? Are you up yet? Everyone's awake. I just gotta get Trowa downstairs."

I tried getting up and ended up falling on the floor.

"Corazon? Are you ok?"

"Uh fine!" Corazon spoke to me in a loud whisper. "Trowa, behind the door."

I quickly got up ran behind the door and stood firmly just before Duo opened the door.

"Corazon?" Duo said with his head between the door.

Corazon stood up straight beside her bed. "Uh sorry Duo, I overslept but I'm awake now."

Duo pushed the door open all the day and hit my nose.

'Ow…'

"Well get dressed. We're getting ready for breakfast."

Corazon nervously nodded. "Yes, yes Duo I know. Bye now!" She pushed him out of the door and closed it.

I stepped out and rubbed my nose. "That was close."

Duo knocked on the door again.

I stepped back behind the door.

Duo slammed the door against my face once again. "Oh Corazon, I forgot to mention that we might have a battle today. We heard that the White Fang is stopping by to this town as a stop for food. Well bye now." Duo closed the door again.

I stepped out again with my face red.

Corazon giggled and touched my face. "Are you ok?"

The red mark on my face turned into a blush. "Yes, I'm fine. I better run downstairs so Duo will know I wasn't up here."

"Ok bye."

I left her room and calmly walked down the stairs. I saw Heero at the bottom steps looking at me.

"Trowa, what were you doing in Corazon's room?"

How did he know? "She needed some help with something in her room," I lied.

Heero glared at me. "Wasn't your job supposed to keep watch?"

I nodded. "But Corazon really needed my help so I came."

Heero gave me one last look and turned around. "Let's go. Time for breakfast."

"Hey guys wait up!" Corazon came running down the stairs and put her arm on Heero and my shoulders.

"Hello Corazon," Heero said.

"Hey, well I hear today we're gonna have a battle. I better get some extra training today before engagement." Corazon sounded slightly happy.

Relena then came toward us. "Excuse me, Corazon. What are you doing with Heero?"

"I'm just talking. Something wrong?"

Relena charged to Heero and pulled him away. She must be really protective of Heero. "Well, Heero and I have to eat breakfast now." And they trudged off.

"Boy, Relena really loves Heero."

I sighed but smiled along with Corazon.

______________________________________________________________________________________

"Sorry!"

"Sorry!"

"Oops!"

"Move!"

"Uh oh!"

"Corazon, you don't have to aim higher. The telescope is already locked on to that," Quatre shouted.

"Corazon, when you move your arm move your head too," said Heero.

"When you accelerate move the upper portion back more, Corazon," Duo said.

Corazon is getting better…

I moved beside Corazon. "How about you move with your senses. Don't rely on your machinery. You use your Gundam with your mind."

"I will, thank you Trowa."

Duo's image appear in my screen. "Hey Trowa, you and Corazon got some special connection or something?"

"Hn? What are you talking about? I just gave advice to Corazon like you and everyone else did."

Duo gave me a look. "Yeah… ok." His picture disappeared.

Corazon's picture came up. "Hey Trowa! I beat Heero! I beat Heero!"

"WHAT!?" Wufei and Quatre, and Duo all yelled.

"Yeah! I knocked him out with my bow cause I sorta forgot to load my arrow and I let the bow fly. I then hit him in the head!" Corazon was really glaad she managed to beat one of our best pilots.

Heero came on the screen. "She caught me off guard. No big deal."

"Yeah sure Heero," Duo joked.

Heero blasted Duo on the head. "Say that again, Maxwell."

"Ow! Ow! Geez I'm sorry."

"Hey guys!" Corazon turned to everyone. "Thanks for all your help! Now I'm ready for anything! Especially for the battle today."

I heard a beeping sound coming from my control panel. My scanner read a fleet of mobile dolls. "Everyone get ready!"

Corazon suddenly looked frozen. "I'm ready. I'm not scared, but it was too soon."


	6. Chapter 6

A Lesson Well Taught

Beliefs Lost

Sailor Astro

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

Author's Note: Plase forgive me! I was out on a month vacation. I'm writing this very early in the morning. If it seems strange to you blame my hate for the light.

I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|

My first battle.

Am I ready?

What if I die?

What if I cause death to my friends?

What if I'm forced to kill the enemy?

I can't!

"Corazon! Come on!" Heero was ahead of the group in the air and ready for anything.

Trowa stood in front of me. "Corazon, I know you're ready. Let's go."

I unsteadily flew up with the others. All six of us were lined up with our weapons ready.

But I wasn't ready!

The first mobile doll was already headed toward me. I got an arrow and aimed carefully.

"Corazon, you can do it. Don't be afraid. There's no human in there." Trowa.

I fired my arrow and shot it right in the head. "I did it!!"

Trowa's face popped up on my screen. "Corazon you did great. You didn't miss either." He gave me a smile. A smile that I wished I saw more often but nonetheless, adored his smile.

I destroyed every mobile doll that came my way. I felt invincible.

But then something I didn't expect happened.

"Gundam pilots." A face. A face appeared on my screen. It was a face I remembered.

Greg. That man from the diner. He was whom I considered as a friend and now I'm fighting him.

"Gundam pilots. I see you have defeated my new toys. Now try to defeat me!" He was scary. His voice was loud and thunderous.

Duo's voice screeched through my cockpit. "Corazon you wanna take care of this guy? It will prove great to Hilde and the girls.

"I.. but.. I…" I wanted to be a great pilot. "I will."

Greg's mobile suit flew past me and attacked the villages back on the ground. "Muahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!" His laugh was so bitter.

Without any sense I flew in front of him. "Greg stop it! Please! It's me that little girl from the diner? The one you talked about the war with? It's me!"

"Hey little one. What are you doing in that suit?" Now is voice lessened.

I gulped and aimed an arrow at him. "I am a pilot. A Gundam pilot. Stop killing all the people down there! Please!"

A smirk crept up his face with his eyes darkened. "I'm sorry Corazon. I can't do that!!" Greg's beam canon fired and the energy blast zoomed right past me and destroyed about a 2-mile radius worth of land with homes on them.

"Greg!" It was too late! He was already behind me shooting more innocent people. Then… his gun was aimed at the mansion. Where we live…

His beam canon grew red. "May this worthless building burn in hell!"

I shot my arrow and knocked out the canon and the mobile suit's hand. "Don't destroy that!"

"Heh, I can still destroy it with my mobile suit!" Greg's suit was falling toward the mansion.

I darted my Gundam and blocked him with my hands and arms. "Stop! My friends are down there!" I desperately tried keeping him from getting closer.

Everyone's image came on my screen. Trowa's was in front and spoke to me. "Corazon. We know you can do this. I know it's hard to stop or kill someone who you know. But if he lives he'll destroy more lives than he just did today."

"I won't… I won't let you do that!! Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!" I got and arrow in my hand. With only one available hand he was getting closer.

I have to do it…

I can't save him…

I lied….

I do kill people…

"No!!!" I stabbed my arrow at the cockpit. I moved his suit and mine to hit baron ground. His was crushed under mine. He was dead.

I felt dead.

I killed someone. 

I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|

After my first battle everyone cheered and congratulated me. I smiled and laughed but that was the outside.

We ate together and talked together. I just couldn't keep up.

There are usually 10 chairs in the living room so I sat in front of Trowa with my head leaning on his knees. Occasionally he would have his elbows on his legs and his fingers play with my hair. It really must have been bored for him. Well, it was Relena who was talking the most.

My eyes feel so heavy! I am falling asleep!

There was a tap on my shoulder and I sat straight up.

Trowa moved his mouth to my ear. "Corazon. If you're tired you can leave."

I turned to him. "Heh, don't worry. I'm fine."

I wasn't. I still felt horrible in the battle.

Still.. I felt so tired. So I closed my eyes for a while.

30 MINUTES LATER

"Corazon. Wake up."

I opened my eyes and realized I was sleeping through the conversation. "Oh my God! I fell asleep!" I quickly stood up.

"It's ok Corazon. Everyone just left." Trowa stood up in front of me.

I slumped my shoulders and sighed. "I'm sorry. I usually don't fall asleep so easily."

Trowa smiled humbly "It just must have been the battle. It tires out anybody. By the way, I have to say good job again. You were wonderful for your first time."

"It wasn't good. It maybe ok for you guys because you have always killed. I'm not used to it and he was some what of a friend." I felt bad. I felt as if I was upsetting Trowa.

" Don't feel bad…"

I snapped. "Feel bad! I feel worse than that! I never killed anyone before! I know dying shouldn't be a surprise to me since it was a part of my life but… but it was hard."

"Corazon, yes it's hard but as a pilot you have to know your duty as a pilot." Trowa was really trying to make me feel better. It wasn't working. I wish it did.

Anger was all I felt. I didn't like it! I didn't like it at all! "I hate myself! I don't want to kill people! I hate myself for even considering being a pilot!! I just want to die!!"

"Corazon! Stop it!" Trowa swung his hand and slapped me.


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note:  
  
I'm sorry! I lost interest in my story! smacks head I can't help it! I've also been told it's been a year since I updated many of my stories. If you really support me to continue my stories then. email me so I take into consideration that I continue my stories. If I get engough, I'll guarantee many updates after the school year. I've just been very busy with school. I'm sorry for those who really wanted to know what happened next. 


End file.
